


Адриан говорит - Нуар не слушает

by Evichii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Он успокаивающе похлопал Маринетт по спине, сказал ещё несколько безумно остроумных комплиментов и заверил её в том, что парни не стоят таких страданий — разве что этот парень не сам Нуар.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug





	Адриан говорит - Нуар не слушает

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4999856)

Адриан ненавидел отказывать.   
Отказать кому-то — значит как минимум этого «кого-то» расстроить, а Адриан не хотел, чтобы кто-то из-за него расстраивался. Однако это было неизбежно: он физически не мог встречаться с такой толпой девчонок одновременно, не говоря уже о некоторых странных просьбах — одна особа умоляла его подарить ей ношенное нижнее бельё или хотя бы носок. 

Ещё больше Адриан ненавидел отказывать друзьям, которых и так по пальцам можно было пересчитать: Нино, Хлое, Алье — он и сам не ожидал, что им удастся так быстро поладить — и Маринетт. Он правда считал Маринетт своим другом, поэтому услышать от неё признание в любви за несколько дней до выпускного бала совершенно не ожидал. Если быть совсем честным, то Адриан собирался пригласить именно её, потому что эта девушка казалась ему милой, отзывчивой и совершенно в нём незаинтересованной (разговоры Нино по этому поводу он никогда не воспринимал всерьёз), но теперь…   
Он не мог позволить себе играть с её чувствами, поэтому честно признался в том, что уже влюблён, прекрасно осознавая, какую боль ей это принесёт.   
Маринетт кивнула и тихо извинилась (будто она виновата в том, что его мысли заняты другой!). Хоть она и старалась не плакать, Адриан видел, как начали дрожать её плечи, стоило ей подойти к выходу из коллежа. 

Теперь Адриан почти начал ненавидеть себя. Всех тех девушек он даже не знал, но Маринетт… Она не заслужила такого идиота, как Адриан Агрест, но он ничего не мог поделать с её чувствами.   
А вот Кот Нуар… 

Он перемахнул через перила балкона и осторожно постучался в окно, параллельно приглаживая рукой волосы. 

— Мур-р-рвет, Принцесса~ 

Маринетт, хотевшая было просто задвинуть штору, почему-то передумала и открыла, пуская его в свою комнату. Её глаза сильно покраснели, будто она то и дело их тёрла, пытаясь как можно скорее смахнуть слёзы.   
Адриан чувствовал себя ничтожеством. Нуар же ощущал лишь лёгкое сочувствие.   
На кольце исчезло одно деление. 

— Ну-ну, Принцесса, такой красотке нельзя плакать, — пальцы в чёрных перчатках приподняли её подбородок, а зелёные глаза встретились с фиалковыми. 

Она всхлипнула и разревелась ещё сильнее, утыкаясь лбом куда-то возле ключицы Кота и отчаянно хватая его за плечи.   
Адриан бы растерялся и наверняка сказал бы что-нибудь глупое, чем бы только всё усугубил. Нуар в себе не сомневался.   
Пропало второе деление. 

Он успокаивающе похлопал Маринетт по спине, сказал ещё несколько безумно остроумных комплиментов и заверил её в том, что парни не стоят таких страданий — разве что этот парень не сам Нуар. Страдать по нему вполне нормально, к тому же, какие девочки не любят горячих мальчиков в латексе? Мысль о том, что одна такая всё же есть, пришла к нему слишком поздно, как и мысли о Леди в принципе, что было совершенно ему несвойственно.   
Сейчас в его объятьях была хрупкая девушка, жаждущая утешения. 

— Лучше не думать об этом, — сказал сам себе Нуар. — Я не могу… 

— Вот именно! — прокричал Адриан. — Ты не можешь! 

— Впрочем, разве? — Кот сделал слишком картинный реверанс, позволяя ему увидеть плачущую Маринетт. — Посмотри, что ты наделал. Если не можешь исправить это сам, то хотя бы не мешай. 

Адриан стиснул зубы от беспомощности. Нуар подумал, что от одного поцелуя никому не будет плохо, а Леди, может, хотя бы приревнует.   
Третье деление потухло. 

Он поцеловал её осторожно, мягко, решив пока побыть скованным правилами Адрианом: всё же нельзя было давить на Маринетт так сильно.   
У него не было даже мысли о том, что Маринетт ударит его за неподобающее поведение, и это было ужасно странно.   
Правильный мальчик Адриан что-то говорил о том, что вот так пользоваться моментом неправильно и непристойно. Нуар его не слушал — ему осточертел бесконечный контроль, и если хотя бы в таком виде он может делать то, что хочет — то он будет.   
Четвёртое деление моргнуло, грозясь погаснуть. 

К удивлению их обоих, Маринетт ответила. По её щекам ещё текли слёзы и она, возможно, сама не понимала, что именно делает. Кот было распахнул глаза от неожиданности, но тут же собрался с мыслями и положил руки на её талию. В зажатом Адриане больше не было необходимости.   
Маринетт зарывалась пальцами в его волосы, прижималась к нему всем телом и вздрагивала от редких всхлипываний. Нуар водил ладонями по её спине, сильно жмурился от странных ощущений и почему-то стеснялся углубить поцелуй, тем самым переступая невидимую для глаза черту.   
Какого чёрта?..   
Он отстранился, напоследок чмокнув её в щёку. 

— До скорых встреч, Принцесса~ 

Кот приземлился возле небольшой будки и прислонил пальцы к губам.   
Он понятия не имел, что происходило между ними с минуту назад. Зажмурился, стараясь выбросить всё из головы и представить, каковы были бы на вкус губы Леди, но у него ничего не получалось.   
Адриан искренне жалел о том, что произошло. Нуар пообещал себе всё же пригласить Маринетт на бал.   
Пятое деление перестало гореть.


End file.
